1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes and containers for controlling access to valuable items and, more particularly, to processes and systems for managing the security, access, use, siting and transportation of containers.
2. Background Art
In general, the need for protection and storage of valuables, sensitive information and controlled substances has increased over the past decade, particularly with the introduction of new forms of valuable tangible property such as the higher density optical and magnetic storage media. Contemporary offices rely upon one or more security devices such as mechanical locks placed upon cabinets, safes, doors and buildings to provide physical security for the interior of the office as well as the contents distributed throughout the office during normal working hours. We have noticed however, that these approaches to office security do not provide any audit information about either the use of the security devices or about the personnel who use the devices. The need to control access as well as to provide an accurate record of personnel having access and the time of their access requires both physical and electronic security measures. In an office environment for example, items such as confidential papers, diskettes, engineering documents, and intrinsically valuable materials (such as, by way of example, gold electrical contacts) other tangible items are most conveniently left exposed upon a counter, in an insecure state, during normal working hours. Although these items may be stored in cabinets or desk drawers after hours, the degree of the security provided is poor. Office fixtures are typically only secure temporarily and, in most cases, unauthorized access cannot be detected. Efforts such as the Electronic Interlock For Storage Assemblies of E. O. Warren, U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,825, and the Locker Unit Comprising A Plurality Of Lockers of K. Kletzmaier, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,386 are exemplars of recent efforts in the art to electronically control access, albeit primarily access to stationary objects such as doors and safes, and to provide both physical security and audit information about the use of the security devices. Although some electronic access control systems do endeavor to provide access control and audit capabilities, others such as the Portable Authentification System of L. C. Puhl, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,038; the Electronic Lock And Key System of F. Rode, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,369, the Fast Access Electronic Locking System of J. C. Spitzer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,436; and the Portable Electronic Access Controlled System For Parking Meters Or The Like of Paul Benezet, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,395 do not consistently, inexpensively and reliably address the need for transportation of assets between remote locations in a secure manner. We have found that the unauthorized and undetected access to sensitive information or materials during transit, or during storage, is a concern that has not previously been adequately addressed by the art.